I'm Sorry
by Kassy1023
Summary: You need to know when you're wrong, and when to apologize.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any aspect of Miraculous. All rights belong to Thomas Astruc and his team.

It was the night of the Volpina attack. She may have been defeated, but her last words were confirmation that it would not be their last battle. Chat had pulled out his staff and contacted his lady to meet him atop the museum where they had battled the Pharaoh.

He had been waiting patiently for half an hour and was about leave.

"Chat wait!" Ladybug called out as she ran up to him. "Sorry, I got a bit tied up."

"Well, you're here now."

'That's odd, no warm hello?'she thought

"So what's up?"

"Ladybug, we need to talk."

"About?"

"You've directly caused the past two akumas. We don't have a problem with Chloe since she's a diehard fan, but Lila on the other hand...Look, you tend to get a bit brash you're annoyed. And I get that. But when it comes to civilians you can't go off like that, especially the way you did with Lila."

"How do you even about know that?"

"I was in the area," he cooley lied. "I was walking near the park and I saw Adrien and Lila on a bench. Then you showed up. You were in her face and yelling at her and seemed so smug when she ran off crying. He looked confused and you said something about how you just can't stand liars."

"She needed to be taught a lesson."

"I think so too but you shouldn't have done that in front of the guy she liked. This probably could've been avoided if you just pulled her to the side. What did she even do to deserve that?"

"She lied that I saved her once and we were best friends."

"That's it? THATS what you made a scene about?!"

"Let's not forget that she FAKED having a miraculous!"

"That was just when she was akumatized!"

'No it wasnt,' he thought, 'but I can't tell her that.'

"Well what about that Theo guy, huh? What did you do to him to cause him to become Copycat?"

"Itoldhimweweredating."he mumbled.

"What?"

"I told him we were dating! He was going on and on about how he adored you and if you got to know him better you would like him and I got jealous! As if you wouldn't do the same thing if it was someone you liked."

"Well I GUESS you could say we're in the same shoes. I know I said I didn't want us mentioning anything close to our civilian identities but I just have to say this. The reason why I keep blowing you off is because..." she took a deep breath, "I like Adrien Agreste OKAY?!"

Chat paled.

"So yeah, I did the same thing. Its wrong of me to act so possessive since I can't get that close to him but it still sucks."

"As if I don't know! I only asked you to come here to talk things over so we could be better partners and possibly friends. But you were right, we should just keep this professional." He said with a sneer.

"Well fine. If you feel that way, just go! It was a mistake coming here." she huffed.

"And it was a mistake inviting you!"

And with that, he vaulted away.

A/N: How do? Now I know Marinette was also responsible for the akumatization of Santa Claus but, the episodes don't exactly tie into each other, including the christmas special. Thats the only time the setting is in winter. You rarely see a noticed connection if at all (like how Alya's dad is Animan), at least in my opinion. Anywho, there will be a couple chapters along with an in-between story which will be posted seperately. Leave a review of any mistakes or what seems off to you. Night yall!


	2. chapter 2

"Ughhhhhaaahhhh!" Chat roared. He leapt over building after building to put as much space between him and the bug as possible. He breathed heavily, the smack of his baton hitting the rooftops was music to his ears. They soon began to blur into a large expanse of shingles, glass, and concrete.

Plagg was beyond worried. He had never seen his chosen so upset before. Adrien was being reckless with his vaulting, he didn't even notice how many times he almost fell. He had to find a way to get his mind off what had transpired.

 _'Well, here goes.'_ the kwami thought.

"Hey!" Plagg yelled from inside Adrien's mind.

"Plagg?! What the-WOAH!"

Adrien was so startled that he almost fell (again). "How are you able to talk to me? Aren't you supposed to be inside the ring?"

"Look kid, I'll explain it to you later, but first you need to get on a sturdy surface and calm down."

"Alright." Adrien obeyed.

The cat found roof to land on and Plagg released the transformation.

"Are you okay?"

" _Obviously_ not. Now would you tell me how you're able to talk to me while in the ring?"

 _"Ah-ah-ah_. That doesn't sound calm to me."

"Well how can I be calm the girl of dreams-well at least she _was_ -is too stubborn to listen to me, and as it turns out has been rejecting me, FOR ME?!" Adrien heaved.

He clutched his head and dropped to his knees.

"It's just-UGH! I don't know how to feel. I guess, part of me is happy she feels the same, but it flipping sucks its not about the part that's been **by her side** these past few months."

"Well ya know kid, the power of the miraculous doesn't just give a person abilities, it enhances their true character, whether or not they usually get to show it."

"Well...I _guess_ that makes sense. When I become Chat Noir is when I feel the most free to be myself. Plus, the only thing I really have to worry about is keeping people safe, not being the perfect son."

"So putting logic into play with other wielders, that means whatever girl behind that mask _is_ meant for you and is probably the sweetest person you'll ever meet, she's just angry right now."

"Even though I'm right, I guess I'll let her be a bit upset, it's not easy being called out."

"Now hold on, I'm not saying you're right in this situation-even though you kind of are-but you will have to face her about this again. After all, you did say you're in love with girl behind the mask, whoever she is. You gotta make it work."

"I know, just maybe not right now."

He paused before asking, making sure if he truly wanted to know.

"Hey Plagg?"

"Yeah Adrien?"

"If a miraculous brings out someone's real character, do you think Hawkmoth is truly evil?"

Plagg had to take his time before answering the boy, it had been weighing on him for a while.

"Well kid, I'd hope not. He seems very angry, but I've seen a **lot** of humans since the beginning, and his anger seems to have been brought on by festering pain. I'm just guessing here, but since he stole the moth miraculous to use it for evil, maybe it's clouding who he truly is and only displays his pain from the past. Once you and Ladybug are ready and are able to find him, hopefully he'll be able to get help to heal."

Adrien had never heard his kwami talk so seriously before. It was amazing to see Plagg so concerned about something other than food.

He gave small laugh and lightly fist-bumped the tiny deity's paw.

"You know, you never did explain how you were able to communicate with me from inside my ring."

"Meh, I'll do it some other time."

"But you said later."

"True, but I never did say later tonight."

"Urghhh, fine." the model pouted, he decided to let Plagg have that small victory.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Adrien checked his watch.

'Hmm only 9:30, have we really been here that long?' he thought, ' I already had dinner earlier in the evening, and dad hasn't checked on me since I was little.'

It was so peaceful out here. The cool concrete beneath him, barely audible activity below him, and the stars seemed so captivating. He leaned back, crossed his arms behind his head, and has a genuine smile as he looked up at the sky. 'It couldn't hurt.' The boy thought.

"Maybe, just a little bit longer."

A/N: Why hello my pretties. Now that we have our kitten taken care of, we shall visit the little ladybug next. I have a feeling that my first reviewer (yes you **Guest** , with the small essay) will be _very_ interested in seeing **that** , hopefully you'll be satisfied **. Yellow 14,** for the first part of your review, I did not notice that so thank you for pointing it out. As for the second part, it kinda _bugged_ me that there wasn't more said about it. As for **LadybugLover21** , you'll have to wait like everyone else ;). After finalising this under a hood hairdryer and feeling like I was frying for a good hour and a half, I belive this deserves a good nights rest. Next chapter may come a bit early since I won't be back at school until Monday due to Irma, so I have nothing but time to write _andalsodohomeworkthatwasduetwoweeksagobutwewonttalkaboutthat._ Until next chapter, so long!


End file.
